ben10fandomcom-20200213-history
Ledgerdomain
The Realm of Magic (known as Ledgerdomain to the natives) is an interdimensional realm believed to be the place from which all magic in the universe flows.Where the Magic Happens Its true name used to be Yahwahtacsip but Charmcaster used a spell to change Ledgerdomain's name every few seconds and its true name has since not been revealed; however its last known name was Nekwaheew. Ledgerdomain was home to the Alpha Rune, an all-powerful magical object that held the secret true name of magic. Whoever held it had power over magic itself. The Alpha Rune also held portions of Ledgerdomain together and when not within the realm, the Door to Anywhere could not access it. It's also the location of the third piece of the Map of Infinity. Landscape Ledgerdomain is made up of stone walkways with a few larger land masses and arcs which can act as motion detectors, summoning Stone Golems, formerly controlled by Addwaitya. The overall landscape of the Ledgerdomain completely changed in Omniverse, now looking more otherworldly and demented. Blue vortexes cover the black sky, some that turn into tornadoes that split like roots. Green creatures with one large eye and several growths dominate the skies. Unusual planetary structures are also present, some being brown and cratered with roots sprouting out into the skies, occasionally having eyes similar to the green creatures, while others have crystals and sharp pillars dominate their landscape. There are 'platforms' that usually connect the planets, such as purple discs with cyan holes on each side and red fungus-like platforms with carrot-shaped bottoms. There are also waves of cyan lines that all point the same direction and purple rectangular frames that roots sometimes slip through. Some chunks of certain planets break off and form small asteroids. Ledgerdomain has an unparalleled sky, meaning any being in the air unbound by gravity is unable to return to the ground easily. Time in Ledgerdomain Time moves faster in Ledgerdomain than it does on Earth: minutes on Earth can amount to days in Ledgerdomain.Couples Retreat Magic in Ledgerdomain Beings who use magic and mana have their powers and abilities strengthened in Ledgerdomain, with even a single eye blast from Gwen effectively exploding into an expanding wave of mana that destroyed whatever it hits upon contact, yet leaving allies unharmed. Notable Inhabitants *Humans **Charmcaster **Spellbinder (deceased) **Hex (formerly) **Bezel (formerly) *Scrutins *Stone Creatures **Ignaceous *Pallorfang **Addwaitya's Pallorfang pet Non-native species *Mutated Geochelone Aerio **Addwaitya Notable Visitors *Ultimate Aggregor *Ben Tennyson *Gwen Tennyson *Kevin Levin *Darkstar *Zs'Skayr Appearances Ben 10: Ultimate Alien Season 1 *''Where the Magic Happens'' (first appearance) Season 3 *''Enemy of My Frenemy'' *''Couples Retreat'' *''The Ultimate Enemy: Part 2'' (flashback) Ben 10: Omniverse Season 5 *''Rad Monster Party'' (first re-appearance; flashback) *''Charmed, I'm Sure'' Season 8 *''Third Time's a Charm'' Etymology Yahwahtacsip is a reversal of Piscathaway, an alternate spelling of the word Piscataway. Piscataway is the name of a Native American tribe from the Chesapeake Bay area and, in turn, the namesake of several towns, a creek, and a national park in the region. The name Ledgerdomain comes from the word "legerdemain", another name for sleight of hand. Trivia *Zoraster (mentioned by Gwendolyn in Ken 10) is located in Ledgerdomain. *In Enemy of My Frenemy, Ledgerdomain had a population of 600,000, including Ben, Gwen, and Kevin.Charmcaster *The creation of the Charms of Bezel, along with their destruction and recreation over the ensuing years, softened the veil of reality that separates the Earth's dimension from the Ledgerdomain. This weakened the barrier between realities enough for magic using humans (e.g. Hex or Charmcaster) or whoever to tap into the power of Ledgerdomain, as well as eventually letting them enter the Earth's realm. *Ledgerdomain was inspired by Steve Ditko's drawings of Dormammu's Dark Dimension in Marvel Comics. References Crew Statements Dwayne McDuffie Derrick J. Wyatt Matt Wayne Category:Locations Category:Magic Category:Dimensions